


be with me

by zouiamish



Category: One Direction
Genre: Kinda fluff, Weird?, giggly!larry, i'm a shit writer sorry, louis is so cute, mainly dialogue oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouiamish/pseuds/zouiamish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>opposites attract</p>
            </blockquote>





	be with me

**Author's Note:**

> [okay, so as you can see, i'm kind of obsessed with little hearts so yeah, if there are any pov changes I'll put a heart and hopefully you won't be confused, okay bye i love you lots thanks for reading]  
> ♡♡

first day of uni

first assembly

(but not my first anxiety attack)

wow

after i calm down i go to take a seat

in my frenzied state i trip over a curly boy's foot

"oops" he says in a slightly sorry voice

"hi" 

i return as i sit next to the boy

"i'm gay" 

he says without looking at me

"when did you first figure that out?" 

was my incredibly unique response to his revelation.

he turns to look at me as his face fills with humour and then we're both laughing

"louis tomlinson, psych major"

i say to the beautiful boy 

extending my small hand to his large one

"i figured, harry styles, law major I guess"

"why did you want to become a law major?"

"why did you want to become a psych major?"

he counteracts cleverly 

"fair enough, have you been to one of these assemblies before?"

"no, but my older sister went here a couple of years ago and she said that they drag on for absolute ages"

"do you wanna ditch then?" 

i ask, hoping that the boy wanted to spend more time with me as i did with him 

♡

"do you wanna ditch then?" the gorgeous boy asks me, face laden with mischief.

"you ask a lot of questions" 

was my incredibly unique response

"is that the law's way of saying yes?"

"yes" 

i say simply, wanting nothing more than to be with the boy for longer.

♡

we both get up and head towards the fire exit which was quite easy considering we were already at the back of the mostly empty hall. 

"i've never ditched something before"

harry says sheepishly

"seriously? not even geography?"  
i ask.

"hey! i happen to like geography" 

harry protests

"of course you do, why didn't you get a pHD in it, ican picture it now, dr harry styles, global warming's worst nightmare," i say hyperbolically "and the tag line could be..wait for it..'pollution...your ass is on the line'" i finish incredibly

"that's environmental science" 

harry mutters

"that's environmental science"

i mimic

"alright, alright..what about you dr tomlinson..nope, I'm drawing a blank here, help me out?"

"you feeling down? well turn that frown upside down because doctor tomlinson is here!"

suddenly harry breaks out into a for of giggle showing off an impressive set of dimples

"you..rhymed..down..with..down" 

he says between melodic laughs

"i did didn't i"

i say as i begin to catch harry's infectious giggles

and slowly

our giggles

and laughter

die down 

into shy smiles 

and harry leans forward 

and i lean forward 

and our lips touch.

 

euphoric 

wonderful 

loved 

is what i felt 

in that moment 

as harry's face was smushed against mine

smushed aha

i let out breathy giggles into harry's mouth as i let my crazy thoughts overtake me

"why are you laughing, lou"

lou..

smushed..

"lushed"

and if we fell into another heap of giggles

no one needs to know


End file.
